


Marauder Mugshots

by Glade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, mugshots, the opinions expressed by these characters do not necessarily represent the opinions of the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glade/pseuds/Glade
Summary: The marauders all get their mugshots taken at various times throughout their lives. Only James' is fun





	Marauder Mugshots

Moony was the first of the Marauders to have a mugshot taken. 

 

An owl fluttered imperiously onto the balcony of the flat the four marauders were staying, and mauled James who attempted to take its letter.

 

“Moony, post for you!” James called, sucking his hand. Moony came out onto the balcony as well, and untied the letter from the owl, who took off the second the letter was removed.

 

Remus was pale and nearly shaking when he opened the letter. “Tomorrow, at noon.” he said. His voice was calm, resigned to his fate.

 

He went back into the kitchen and resumed making breakfast as if nothing had happened. A few seconds later Black appeared. “Was that owl post I heard you getting, Moons?”

 

“Yes,” Remus replied curtly. “I’ve been summoned to the Ministry tomorrow. And stop calling me that infernal nickname!”

 

“You never minded it before,” Black said, sounded injured.

 

“Yes, and I wonder what could possibly have happened, you fuckwit. After all, it’s hardly your fault I’m getting registered as a werewolf, Black.” Remus yelled, sarcasm lacing each word.

 

Black stared at him. “But it isn’t my fault,” he said, still sounding aggrieved, “Prongs managed to rescue Snivellus and Dumbledore said that he had smoothed things over. You didn’t have to out yourself to the Ministry like that. Besides, it’s not like anyone would really mind if Snivellus had been turned into a werewolf!”

 

Remus stared at his ex-boyfriend, incredulous. “I nearly turned someone into a werewolf and your comment is that no-one would care because it’s Snape? I could have killed him, and you think that everything’s sunshine and roses. I had conditions on coming to Hogwarts, and one of those was that no-one would get hurt, Black. While I don’t agree with everything the Ministry does, I’d be in a hell of a lot more trouble if I don’t register and something worse does happen.”

 

Black rolled his eyes and stormed off, slamming the door behind him. Remus leaned heavily against the side, and rubbed his face with his hand, listening as Black stormed out the flat and down the road, muttering.

 

Remus didn’t sleep well that night, tossing and turning at the thought of what he would go through the next day. Eventually he gave up and went into the kitchen, making himself tea and letting it go cold in front of him. His stomach was still tying itself in knots, and he was irrationally happy for a moment when he smelt Black seconds before he opened the front door, clearly drunk.

 

“Moony!” Black slurred when he had finally managed to open the front door without immediately falling through. “You waited up for me.” He stumbled his way across to the kitchen and tried to hug Remus, instead falling onto the chair Remus slid out of just in time.

 

“Black.” Remus’s tone was frigid, and Black righted himself and stared at Remus, mouth wide open. “We have been through this before, but clearly it needs saying again. You endangered not only a teenager but also myself when you sent Snape into the Shrieking Shack, because you were being petty. I cannot continue being with someone who considers others so utterly beneath them that turning them into a werewolf is not a cause for alarm. We. Are. Through.”

 

Black shook his head, grinning in what he clearly thought was a winning way at Remus. “Ahh, Moons. You’re only mad because I went out and got drunk. You’ll get over it.” He stumbled to his feet and wandered into his bedroom, humming off-key.

 

An hour later an owl arrived. Remus hurried out there, recognising it as one of the school owls. He unfastened the letter, noticing that it was addressed to him from Dumbledore.

 

_Dear Remus,_

_I have just had some very troubling news from the Ministry, and it saddens me that the matter I thought had been successfully resolved has been reopened. There are some who are apparently less trustworthly than I had hoped. I am currently trying to deal with it, and I implore you to not answer any owls from the ministry. You should stay at home for a few days while I sort this all out._

_Professor Dumbledore_

 

Remus sighed, and reached for a quill. He didn’t want an out. He wanted to get this over and done with, and then get on with as much of his life as the Ministry would let him. Exactly how much that was remained to be seen.

 

_Dear Headmaster,_

_Snape had nothing to do with this. I told the ministry myself, and have a meeting with them today, at noon. I feel that_ _the incident towards the end of last year was too close, and that should another incident of a similar nature occur, the repercussions could be devastating._

_Remus_

 

He gave the letter to the owl and it took off, nearly hitting a pigeon on its way.

 

Finally, at five minutes to noon, he took a handful of floo powder, shouted ‘Ministry and Magic’ and spun around in a haze of green fire until he was spat out at the Ministry of Magic atrium. He walked slowly towards the reception desk, dread pooling in his stomach with every step. The greetings wizard waved him through after weighing his wand, and pointed him in the direction of the lifts.

 

When he reached the correct floor, he asked the nearest person for Mathilda Grimblehawk, and was eventually sat in her office. The form which had to be filled in was long, daunting and incredibly invasive. Eventually though, it was complete.

 

“We’re also going to need a photograph,” Mathilda said, producing a camera and required board. “Oh, just a sec.” She tapped the board so it said ‘Registered Werewolf. Remus John Lupin.’

Remus took the board, and obediently stood facing forwards and to the two sides for the required shot.

 

 

Prong’s mugshot was taken as a learning experience, in Auror training.

 

“All right then, class.” Moody growled at them all, magical eye roving around as usual. “Today we’re doing suspect interrogation. Who wants to be the suspect?”

 

James flung his hand into the air, grinning broadly. Moody grunted. “Ok then. Who can tell me the first stage?”

 

Frank Longbottom raised a hand. “L, M, N; Living arrangements, Magic, Names. So, personal details, confiscate their wand, next of kin.”

 

“Nicely done, Longbottom. Shacklebolt, fetch the right form.” Kingsley left the office, returning a minute later with a pale pink form and a bottle of ink which was flashing different colours. “Nicely remembered about the ink, Shacklebolt, but we’ll skip that bit this time. No need for this to be put on his permanent record, after all.” He glanced around the room again. “Right, Potter, bring your chair and sit on front of my desk. Everyone pay attention.”

 

Moody dipped his quill in a normal inkwell, then sat down at his desk, staring at Potter.

 

“Name.”

 

“James Potter.”

 

“Relationship status.”

 

“Engaged.”

 

“Address.”

 

“221A Baker Street.”

 

“Anyone else live there.”

 

“Lily Evans, M-Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew.”

 

“Job.”

 

“Auror trainee.”

 

“Any potions currently in your system.”

 

“No.”

 

“Under the influence of any spells.”

 

“Armour spell in my robes.”

 

“Animagus ability.”

 

“No.”

 

“Give me your wand.” James handed it over, and Moody peered at it closely with his magical eye. “Any others on you?”

 

“No.”

 

“Right then. Next of kin.”

 

“Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. Potter Manor, South Wales.”

 

Moody grunted again as he filled in the last of the boxes on the form. “Questions, anyone?”

 

Alice Longbottom raised her hand this time. “Why not take his wand off him first thing?” she asked once Moody’s normal eye had fixed on her.

 

“Procedure,” Moody growled at her, then looking at all the trainees in turn. “Follow the form exactly, otherwise you might get some smart arse lawlackey complaining about it in the trial. Just remember that even without their wand, wizards and witches are capable of doing magic. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!” he suddenly roared at them. “Of course, if you’re particularly worried about a prisoner, we do have magic suppressing handcuffs. Any other questions?” He paused for a bit, but no-one else raised a hand. “Right, next stage?”

 

James raised his hand. “Mugshots,” he said smugly, ruffling his hair. Moody rolled his normal eye.

 

“Should’ve guessed, Potter.” Moody said. “Longbottom- either one, go get the camera and board then.”

 

Frank ran off this time, and Moody scowled at the walls of the room. “Right Potter, against the blackboard then.” James rose and obediently stood in front of the blackboard, which was filled with a diagram of a modulated Titan block. “Normally you’d use one of the proper booths, but they’re down three levels. This will do for our purposes, just be careful of the background. Ahh, good job Longbottom. Potter, hold this.” ‘This’ was a wood and metal board, with Azkaban Prison written on the top of it in large letters. Underneath that were 5 white squares, currently empty. At the bottom were two blackboards, also empty. “Normally you’d fill in the squares, but the instructions for that are in the booths, so we’ll skip that step. Potter, stop messing with your hair.”

 

James stood obediently still for the photograph, and then turned sideways as requested for left and right shots.

 

 

Padfoot had his mugshot taken for a crime he didn’t commit. 

 

He was still laughing when the aurors turned up, insane with guilt and remose at letting- suggesting even- Wormtail be the Potters secret keeper. He didn’t bother answering the aurors questions about what had happened- it was all too late. He had been too late, and now Wormtail- that treacherous little rat- was free. He tried pulling away from the aurors when they positioned him for his mugshot, but there were too many of them, and they forced him into position, manhandling him at wand point to face the left and right as required.

 

 

 

Wormtail gets his mugshot taken 12 years after the crime, finally giving Sirius some justice

 

Pettigrew was free! While Padfoot and Moony faught each other, he grabbed a wand and transformed into his rat form. He scampered across the lawn towards the forbidden forest, where he could escape. Then he felt himself being tugged in a new direction. He wasn’t sure what was pulling him, but he couldn’t escape, and he found himself running sideways, towards a large clump of dementors. Then he realised what was going on. Back in the shack, Potter had saved his life, thereby creating a life debt, and clearly the life debt was being called _now._ Pettigrew tried to veer away from the dementors, but couldn’t. He had to get closer! He hunched down in his rat form, and tried to work out what he was supposed to do. After all, repaying the debt now would be far preferable to returning to the Dark Lord’s side with a life debt to the boy hanging over him! Then he saw one of the dementors lower its hood, and prepare to Kiss the boy. Pettigrew couldn’t stop his instinct of transforming back into a person, which caused the dementor to look over at him momentarily. That hesitation was enough to save Potter’s life, as just then a stag patronus came charging across the Black Lake at all the dementors, making them cower, then turn and flee. Before Pettigrew could move, a second spell shot across the lake, hitting him in the chest. He could only be amazed at the accuracy of the spell caster as the full body bind hit him and he keeled over, stiff as a board.

 

“Hermione!” Harry panted as he reached Hagrid’s hut. “I know you told me to not be seen, but the only person who saw me was myself and I thought I was my dad. No, listen, that bit’s fine. But Pettigrew changed back into a human and he’s now under a full body bind on the other side of the lake. We’ve got to get him before whoever comes to collect me and Sirius!”

 

Hermione frowned, looking over at Buckbeak. “Can Buckbeak carry three? We don’t have long to rescue Sirius and get back to the Hospital Wing, as well. And where would we put him? He can’t suddenly turn up in the Hospital Wing, after all.”

 

“Where’s my invisibility cloak? Oh yeah, at the other end of the shack. Damnit, I should’ve been thinking then. Right then,” he said, thinking fast, “whatever else happens, we need to collect Pettigrew. He wasn’t found by the aurors, and I don’t trust them to have not just let him go. I’ll do that, since I can remember where he fell. Then when we get back here, we can try flying Buckbeak with three people, and stick him in Sirius’s jail when we free Sirius.”

 

“Ok then, off you go. I’ll wait under the West tower for you. Hurry, Harry!”

 

Harry managed to coax Buckbeak out of Hagrid’s cabin, then tied the end of the leadrope into a makeshift set of reins.  They took off over the lake, staying low to hopefully avoid being seen by anyone in the castle. When they reached Pettigrew, the issue of loading what was essentially a flat board onto Buckbeak became apparent. Swearing under his breath, he risked a look around. Two men were just leaving the castle, heading towards him. Thinking fast, he stunned Pettigrew, then released the body bind. He also pocketed Pettigrew’s wand, just in case. He slung Pettigrew over Bickbeak’s withers, then hastily pulled the hippogriff behind some trees. Heart pounding, he creeped around a tree to watch what was going on, waiting under the two men, himself and Sirius were inside the castle before hastily mounting and trotting towards the West tower, where Hermione was waiting, peering around nervously.  She got on behind Harry, causing Buckbeak to turn his head to stare at them, but he was happy to fly as usual. When they reached the right level, Harry counted windows until they had the right one.

 

With Buckbeak managing an approximation of a hover, Harry leant over as far as he dared and hissed “Sirius?”

 

Sirius got to his feet, and hurried over to the window. “What, wait, how? What?”

 

“Never mind that now,” hissed Hermione. “Mover out the way! Alohamora!” The window popped obligingly open, and Sirius leaned out.

 

“What is this? An 11th hour rescue?” he asked, amused.

 

“Better than that,” Harry replied, “here, grab this.” Together they managed to push Pettigrew through the small window, then helped Sirius climb out onto the back of Buckbeak. They locked the window again before flying Buckbeak up to the top of the tower closest to the Hospital Wing.

 

After Sirius flew off on Buckbeak (with a wand again), they raced back to the Hospital Wing, getting back there just as midnight was announced from the large clock.

 

Pettigrew woke up in Flitwick’s office with Dumbledore, Fudge and Snape standing over him. His left sleeve had been pushed up and the Dark Mark was clearly visible to all three of them.

 

“Headmaster, Minister, Snape!” Pettigrew squeaked, “I can... explain?” he tailed off at the end from the intense look of dislike Dumbldore was giving him.

 

“Well, Minister.” Dumbledore started, looking over at Fudge. “I trust this is enough to warrant the use of veritaserum?”

 

“Yes, yes, Albus.” the Minister of Magic replied, looking annoyed. “I’ll take him to the auror office myself right now.”

 

P ettigrew tried escaping as Fudge apparated to the ministry, but all that led to was him splinching himself. Awkward, but he wasn’t going to die from not having an arm and both legs, and it made him more co-operative. Although he was allowed a seat for his mugshots,  and the board was charmed to float in front of him.


End file.
